The Death of an Optomist
by Twisted Badger
Summary: Sasuke’s eyes widened and his heart raced in his chest. He felt Naruto’s breath ghost over his lips and his fists clenched under Naruto’s firm grip. He was scared and above all else he felt exhilerated. NaruSasu, Dark Themes, Angst, Lemon, FINISHED.
1. Suicide's Kiss

**TB: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. But, this plot is all mine. I am loving it. Reviews are my oxygen; so please write as many as you can. They make me smile, and make me write more boy on boy action. : ) **

x.x.x

My hands trembled painfully as I clutched the razor blade close to my wrist. A snug fit against my blue veins. Blue inside, red outside. A simple routine. A negotiation with the monster inside of me.

_Kill yourself or cut yourself._

I sobbed as I continued to slice into the tender flesh of my wrist. I cut all the way up my arm until there was a row of fresh marks. Bleeding marks. I sobbed harder.

Sobbing eventually became laughter and I couldn't control myself anymore. I began to hyperventilate. My breathing was uneven. My voice shook almost as uncontrollably as my hands. One false cut and I would bleed to death. I laughed harder. I had control.

This was the only control I would receive.

I trembled and the razor blade fell from my fingers.

Landing quietly on the floor; a mere whisper in comparison to my hoarse voice. Whimpering unintelligible words; incomprehensible even to myself.

I felt myself falling onto the floor. Dizzy. The room began to spiral out of control. I continued to sob. I sobbed until my vision began to blur and colours began to smudge into one another. Everything slowly faded to black.

The scene could only be described as the Death of an Optimist.

x.x.x

Naruto was an average student at school. His grades were mediocre in comparison to most of the students in his class, however, that was fine with him. He could have easily pulled his mark up in the class if he wanted to. Easily. He was loud, obnoxious and very popular amongst his peers.

Although his grades were somewhat pathetic; everyone wanted to be like Naruto. He was always determined. He was very easy on the eyes. He was confident. He was, above all else, an optimist. The girls oo'd and the boys ah'd.

He was Naruto Uzumaki and one day he would have it all.

x.x.x

Sasuke Uchiha was a prodigy. He was a seventeen year old genius and his grades were impeccable. He was raised within a wealthy family and one day he would inherit his father's million dollar company. Sasuke didn't enjoy socializing with others. He avoided human contact during school. He sat alone during lunch. He was attractive. He was a prick. The teachers loved him but only talked to him when they needed too.

He was Sasuke Uchiha and one day he would lose it all.

x.x.x

He came into class wearing suit pants and a dress shirt. He wore an orange tie with the get-up and strolled confidently into an empty seat. It was the first day of school and Naruto knew how to make a first-impression. The class snickered around him. The guys shouted and whistled and Naruto simply stood up and bowed.

It had been less than five minutes.

The teacher walked into class. As soon as he saw Naruto he smiled and let out a sigh. "What am I going to do with you Naruto? First day of school and you're already making a scene." Naruto chuckled and the teacher laughed along.

His first class was English and they spent the entire class going over rules and regulations (which half the class practically knew by heart). Naruto had fallen asleep before the halfway mark and some of his classmates had drawn whiskers on his face. The teacher didn't bother to yell at them (Kakashi-Sensei enjoyed a good prank now and then—especially when they were his ideas).

Naruto slept throughout the rest of the class and was (rudely) woken up thirty two seconds before the bell. Kakashi kept throwing pieces of chalk onto his head until he eventually woke up.

He quickly threw everything into his orange back-pack before hurrying to his next class.

x.x.x

Sasuke walked into class and sat down in his seat. He didn't need to take any notes during his first class. It was only review. He still had books filled with his notes from last year so all of these lessons were really pointless. He sighed. He spent the entire class reading. Once the bell rang, he quickly exited the classroom. He didn't talk to anyone and avoided eye contact.

His next class was with Naruto.

The Blonde quickly waved him over and he simply ignored. He took the seat furthest away from him and silently prayed that Naruto would give up.

His prayers remained unanswered as the Blonde sat beside him and began to engage in a rhetorical conversation.

"Sasuke, I haven't seen you all Summer. You really need to start picking up your phone when I call, it's not flattering. You do need some human contact. Pull an E.T! Stay in touch!"

The Blonde's smile was infectious as he smirked at the girl sitting in front of them. She smiled back. Sasuke merely sighed.

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

Naruto chuckled softly from the seat beside him, "You catch on quick." Sasuke glared hotly. He knew this was going to be a long year. Especially with the Blonde Idiot beside him. He couldn't stand him last year and this year wasn't going to be different.

Naruto playfully leaned over his desk and he grunted. "Neh, Sasuke. You're neglecting me. How do you expect this relationship to grow with that kind of attitude?" He said before poking Sasuke's forehead with a pencil.

"I'll kill you one day." Sasuke muttered and Naruto smirked. "Well, it's not a 'hi, how are you?' but I guess it's a start, eh?"

"Naruto-kun!" A squeal from the front and Naruto quickly turned to look. His eyes brightened and Sasuke hit his head against his desk. "Sakura-chan!"

x.x.x

Sakura Haruno was a very pretty girl. She was physically strong yet elegant. She was emotionally mature and supportive. She was funny and playful. She was slender. She was smart. She wanted to be a Doctor when she grew up. She was everything a boy could want in a girl.

She was Sakura Haruno and one day she would have to make a choice.

x.x.x

Naruto and Sakura had been dating for a little over a year now. Naruto quickly motioned for the seat on his other side and Sakura sat down with a smile. "What's with the get-up?" She asked with a smirk. He laughed softly, "clearly to make an impression on the first-years." He smirked and she returned his expression easily.

They had been meant to be together. Sakura was one of the most popular girls and Naruto was one of the most popular boys. Naruto had had a crush on Sakura all through elementary and Sakura had a crush on Naruto all through the beginning of high school. They had gotten together during their third year of High-School.

They were meant to be together.

A perfect couple.

Or so everyone typically thought.

x.x.x

Sasuke spent the rest of the class ignoring the couple beside him and attempting to pay attention during Math. Maybe he should ask to switch classes. The noises they were making made him sick. Disgusting.

He had lunch now and he was almost grateful. Almost.

However, approximately twenty minutes from now Sasuke would wish he were back in class and Sasuke would be _wishing he_ could hear them once more.

He stood up threw everything in his bag and walked out of the room quickly. He had been ticking off the seconds before the bell would ring. "Wait! Sasuke! Come eat lunch with us!" Naruto called out, "Naruto, just leave him alone." Sakura murmured. Sasuke quickly left without another word.

He walked outside and sat in his usually shady spot. He leaned against the school building and simply read his book. Sasuke had been minding his own business.

"Faggot." Sasuke ignored them. "_Fucking pussy." _More taunts. He continued to read. "Hey, _faggot._ C'mere. Wanna good time?" Sasuke growled. They were drunk. Who honestly drank alcohol at eleven AM in the morning? "Leave me alone." He warned them.

They advanced towards him and he stood up.

"Sasuke?" A voice called out from behind them. Naruto had come to save the day. Sasuke was getting angry. "Sasuke, what the fuck is going on here?" Naruto snapped instantly glaring at the group of boys.

"They're drunk and looking for a fight. Don't get yourself involved in my business." Sasuke snapped back. The boys laughed. "Fucking _faggots_. Both of you. We don't need people like you in our school. Get the fuck out."

Naruto easily punched one in the gut. The boy toppled over grabbing his stomach. Sasuke glared at the Blonde before picking up his things and getting ready to leave. Before he could however.

One of the boys had crushed his lips against his. Sasuke's eyes widened. His body didn't react as quickly as he'd wanted it too. He felt a tongue in his mouth when suddenly all contact disappeared. Naruto had punched the boy in the face.

"Leave me the _fuck _alone!" Sasuke shouted. The Dark-Haired teen attempted to leave once more. Naruto had grabbed the sleeve of his sweater.

"Sasuke?" Naruto spoke softly, in a useless attempt to calm the other boy down.

Sasuke was embarrassed, humiliated and degraded. He hated physical contact. The very idea of someone touching him. Kissing him. Shoving their tongue. He felt bile rise to his throat. Disgusting. Naruto tugged on his sleeve and he pulled his arm away. "You're disgusting." Sasuke muttered before quickly walking away. Naruto didn't bother to stop him this time.

x.x.x

Sasuke had fallen in love with Naruto a long time ago. Some punks had found out Sasuke was gay and had raped him. Sasuke had never told anyone, however, he had stopped all contact with Naruto. He had stopped talking to anyone after that. No one knew why Sasuke had suddenly changed. Theory was he was gay, but that was only an assumption. Naruto continued to try to talk to him.

Sasuke continued to cringe away.

x.x.x

Naruto followed Sasuke home that day. Sasuke fumed as he attempted to ignore the blatantly obvious blonde. Naruto hid behind trees. Naruto hid behind walls. Naruto thought he was a ninja.

"If you keep fucking following me I'm going to castrate you." Sasuke growled. Pronunciating every syllable. Grinding his teeth together.

He had been following him for the past thirty minutes and Sasuke had had enough. "Sasuke. I want to talk to you."

Sasuke had avoided Naruto for the past three years and the Blonde had chosen this moment to talk to him? To sort things out? Sasuke's hands trembled in anger. Naruto was an inconsiderate asshole.

"Well, I'm not really in the mood right now Naruto. Leave me the fuck alone." Sasuke snapped at the other. Naruto paused patiently. Waiting for Sasuke's breath to even out. Sasuke averted his gaze from Naruto's and quickly began to walk again.

Naruto continued to follow.

x.x.x

Naruto had pinned Sasuke against a tree and held his wrist above his head. They glared at one another. More specifically; Sasuke glared at Naruto and the Blonde simply smirked in response.

"Get the fuck away from me." Sasuke seethed as he struggled within the others grip. Naruto stared directly into his eyes and Sasuke maintained contact.

"No." Naruto murmured with a smile before leaning in for a kiss.


	2. The beginning of the end

**TB: Honestly though. Four reviews ? That's it? Gah.. I even worked my bum off to finish this as quickly as I could. But hey, at least there was one hundred something hits. If only those people could leave a review. That would be nice. VERY nice. Well. I do not own Naruto but the plot is all mine. **

x.x.x

I knocked on the door hoping Naruto would answer it. It was all a misunderstanding. Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong. My hand trembled as I continued to knock on the door.

I was getting desperate.

He couldn't still be wandering outside? I began to shout his name. I began to shout louder outside of his door.

It was three AM in the morning and his neighbours would probably complain but I couldn't care less.

My Naruto wasn't answering the door.

x.x.x

Sasuke's eyes widened and his heart raced in his chest. He felt Naruto's breath ghost over his lips and his fists clenched under Naruto's firm grip.

"Naruto-chan!"

Sakura called and Naruto immediately pulled away from the other teen. Sasuke's eyes remained wide and he began to hyperventilate. Sakura giggled as she linked arms with her boyfriend and waved over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Her mood instantly changing from her cheerful disposition to a suddenly scared one. The other didn't look so good. "Sasuke? Here let me check your temperature…" She offered.

Sasuke felt his eyes water and suddenly his feet were carrying him somewhere else. Anywhere else but there. Feelings he hadn't felt for over a year suddenly flooded back into him. Hopefulness. Curiosity. Above all else was the feeling of nostalgia.

He had missed the feeling of Naruto's lips.

x.x.x

"Naruto? What if Sakura finds out?" Sasuke whispered as Naruto continued to kiss down his neck. Naruto smiled warmly at him and shook his head. "She really just won't. Stop being a pessimist." Naruto said as he began to lick the others nipple. Sasuke whimpered.

Naruto moved his fingers to play with Sasuke's other nipple before leaning in for another kiss. "You taste just like nicotine" he whispered against his lips, "but sweeter" he quickly added between kisses. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Until their bodies we're connected.

Until nothing existed but Sasuke and Naruto.

This happened one year ago.

x.x.x

Sasuke tossed and turned all night. Every time he closed his eyes the feeling of Naruto's lips against his startled him awake. It was all he could think about. He shuddered helplessly and continued to stare at his alarm clock.

Everything that he had tried to repress for so long suddenly crashed upon him tenfold. He felt like crying, he felt like shouting and yet all he could do was lay there. Apathetic. Numb. Chilled to the bone.

His phone rang for the third time that night and he simply rolled over and ignored it. It was Naruto and he couldn't talk to him.

He was slowly drifting off to sleep. He was halfway gone when suddenly his door was unlocked and opened. Suddenly a body was next to his. Suddenly arms were wrapped around his waist and a warm body was pressed against him.

He fell asleep without another thought. Finding comfort and solace in the arms around him.

"You're so stupid sometimes Sasuke" murmured the stranger beside him as he held him closer. "Ngh" murmured the already asleep teen, and Naruto chuckled as he snuggled into his ex-lover.

With Sasuke, Naruto had always had to take initiative. He didn't mind. Not really.

"I hate all of this," Naruto quietly confessed, "I hate not being able to do this with you anymore. I hate how you never look at me anymore. I hate how you never smile at me anymore." Naruto paused to quietly chuckle, "as cute as you do look when you're brooding."

Naruto slept with Sasuke that night. For the first time in a year.

x.x.x

His name was written all over her binder. Naruto Uzumaki. She knew he had a girlfriend. She knew she never had a chance with him. Yet, Hinata Hyuuga couldn't help fantasizing about the gorgeous blonde.

"Hey Hinata!" One of her friends greeted cheerfully. Hinata shyly returned the gesture before proceeding to doodle all over her work.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" She heard from outside of the classroom door. That voice sounded familiar. She heard the sound of warm laughter seconds after. "Me? I'm not doing anything wrong, _Uchiha._" Her heart raced inside of her chest. Naruto was outside of her class. Only one person could confront Sasuke in that manner and it could only be the Blonde.

"Then stop following me around like some lost puppy! Don't you have a _girlfriend _to go to?" The Uchiha ground out. "Sasuke…" She heard Naruto speak softly.

Her eyes widened as the classroom door was knocked open and Naruto lay sprawled on the floor. "You fucking bastard!" Naruto screeched before pausing. He laughed awkwardly, stood up and smiled at the class. He saw Hinata and waved cheerfully before running back outside to Sasuke. "Bastard!" She heard from outside of the class.

Her face flushed as she buried her face in her arms and continued to doodle on her work.

x.x.x

Hinata Hyuuga was born into a wealthy family. However, her older brother outshined her and she constantly stood in his shadow. Her grades were average and she was considered a disappointment within her family. She was pretty. She was average. Mediocre.

Her name was Hinata Hyuuga and one day she would single-handedly kill Naruto Uzumaki.

x.x.x

Second period began very awkwardly for Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Every time Sakura attempted to create a conversation with Naruto, he was already gazing intently at Sasuke. Trying to talk to Sasuke. Trying to get Sasuke's attention. Writing and passing notes to Sasuke.

To say she was annoyed would be an understatement.

She gazed hotly at the blackboard that her teacher was currently writing on and let out a sigh. Naruto was also wearing the exact same thing he had worn yesterday. She knew for a fact that Naruto hated to wear things twice. Where had he been last night?

Where had he been last night?

x.x.x

He slammed him against a nearby locker only to have the other thrust his fist at his face. He scowled as he pushed back foreword. Determined to get the final blow.

And, boy did he get the final blow.

Naruto wheezed on the floor attempting to make a quick recovery. The bastard had kneed him in his gut. He was winded and his pride was shattered.

Sasuke glared from somewhere above him and as Naruto looked up to give him the finger he saw a smirk. A beautiful smirk on the others face.

Naruto smiled back.

x.x.x

"Naruto?"

Sakura asked; not using her typical suffix. "Sakura? What's up?" Naruto said with a smile, as he wrapped an arm around her. They had always walked home together after school. Naruto walked her home, stayed for a while and then he walked home. He was a loyal boyfriend and he always stayed just as long as Sakura wanted. Even if it meant staying over night.

"I was just wondering where you were last night." She murmured. Naruto's smile faltered slightly before he laughed, "well. I was at your house. Then, I went home and fell asleep on my couch. Kind of woke up in a rush." He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

She gave a small 'oh' before continuing to walk beside him. She didn't like it when he lied to her.

"Naruto?" She asked again. Naruto looked at her curiously before replying with a "hm?" She looked at the ground before pausing. "You and Sasuke are talking again?" She murmured. Naruto bit his lip.

"Sort of." He murmured.

She knew that was the most honest answer she'd receive.

"I'm gonna walk home alone today, Naruto. I've got something I need to do." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before hastily walking off. Naruto bit his lip from where she'd left him.

She knew.

And he knew she knew.

x.x.x

He called Sasuke that night. He was surprised to hear the boy answer after the second ring.

"Sasuke?" He murmured.

"Can you come over?"

Naruto's heart raced inside of his chest. "Yes" he practically whimpered into the phone. "W-Wait. Sasuke?"

A pause. Then a grunt. "Naruto?"

"What happened?"

"Itachi."

One word and Naruto was half-dressed and rushing out of his house. It had taken him approximately ten minutes to get there.

Sasuke was outside of the apartment waiting for him. Naruto barely had time to say hello when suddenly hot lips pressed up against his own. Arms wrapped around his neck and a body was pressed against his.

He'd missed Sasuke.

x.x.x

"Our parents are _dead _Sasuke. _D-E-A-D._" Itachi spoke. Calmly. Like he usually did. Sasuke sniffled and whimpered. "You're here Itachi."

Itachi smirked. Detached. "I guess." Softly.

Itachi drank for the first time in his life; that night. He drank. And drank. When Sasuke left his room to find solace with his brother, Itachi had hit him.

Occasionally after that, Itachi would have friends over. They would drink together. They would hit Sasuke together. They would rape Sasuke together.

Before Naruto.

x.x.x

A confident knock on the door.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata asked curiously. Nervously.

"Hey, Hinata. Can I come in?" The pink-haired teen asked with a smile. The shyer teen lead the way inside of her home and up to her room. Sakura had only been there once before.

Sakura looked at the ground. Nervously. Feigning hesitancy. "Hinata. I think Naruto's cheating on me." Sakura murmured. Hinata's eyes widened slightly. "W-What? Why are you telling me this?"

Tears shone in Sakura's eyes as she looked at the ground. "I didn't know who else to talk to. O-Oh Hinata." She whimpered. Hinata looked at her guiltily. "Well, why do you think that?" She asked.

Sakura looked at the ground before taking a deep breath. "He cheated on me before, Hinata. Last year."

Hinata gasped. "All the signs are exactly the same." Sakura spoke softly. Hinata looked at the ground. Sakura smiled when Hinata wasn't looking.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I just didn't know who else to talk to." Hinata nodded at her. "Don't worry Sakura. You can always talk to me." She murmured. And Sakura smirked. That's what she had been waiting for.

"Thanks Hinata. I feel better already. I think I'll talk to Naruto about it." Hinata smiled at her and Sakura returned the gesture.

Sakura gave the other girl a hug before leaving to her home.

x.x.x

I looked under the rug and found the spare key. I would have chuckled at the simplicity of Naruto's hiding spot but there was no humour in this situation.

I quickly opened the door.

My hands trembling.

I heard him.

Breathing.

Choking.

"N-Naruto?" Did I just stutter?

I rushed into his home. Room after room.

He was in his bed when I found him.

The sheets were stained red and my breathing hitched.

"_Naruto?"_ I gasped before running over to him.

I pulled his body against me and his half-lidded eyes met my own. His face was tear stained and his lips were dry.

I let out a sob as I realized My Naruto was dying.


	3. Two birds: one stone

**AN: **Soo, apparently people just don't like leaving reviews. What if I spontaneously combusted due to lack of self-esteem? That's what you're doing! Crushing me on the inside. How do I get over three hundred hits and less then four?

x.x.x.

"My friend tried to kill himself."

Sobbing.

"I will need your name and address."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. We live on 24 Main St."

"Alright. I'm sending an ambulance now Mr. Uchiha."

Dial tone.

I watched as Naruto's face grew paler.

"Naruto" I heard myself whimper. "You're so stupid sometimes. I hate this." Another sob. "I hate not being able to hold you like this anymore. I hate how you never look at my anymore. I hate how you never smile at me anymore." I paused to try and even out my breathing.

I dug my face in Naruto's yellow mop of hair before whimpering.

"I hate how I never got a chance to say I love you."

x.x.x

"We can't go inside" Sasuke pouted. Naruto chuckled softly before taking the other's hand and walking towards the apartment staircase. They were on the top floor of the complex.

"Why are we taking the stairs?" Sasuke asked curiously. Naruto smirked before pressing Sasuke against a nearby wall. He meshed their bodies together and chuckled warmly. "Well." Naruto breathed against him. "It's twelve thirty in the morning" Naruto stated grinding their hips together. Sasuke emitted a husky moan as he gripped Naruto's shoulders tightly.

"And the stairway is practically deserted" he continued before smirking. Sasuke looked at his eyes before shaking his head.

"You sound like a perverted old man."

Naruto's laughter echoed throughout the stairway.

x.x.x

Ring.

Ring.

He wasn't picking up his phone.

Sakura noted, for the third time that night.

Ring.

"Hey! I know you probably want to talk to this sexy piece of flesh but I'm not here right now. Leave your name, phone number, bra size…" The voice on the phone said before a notable "THWAK". Giggles. "I'm just joking. Leave your info and I'll call back." He chuckled.

Sakura heard her own voice from the other end of the phone, giggling along with Naruto.

Those were the days.

Not so long ago.

She hung up.

Ring.

Ring.

x.x.x

It was time for class again, Sasuke thought miserably. If it were just class with Naruto things would be alright, but it was also with _his _girlfriend.

Another sigh emitted from the dark-haired teen.

He watched half-heartedly as the teacher went on with the lecture. He attempted to ignore the two beside him. When suddenly, he heard something peculiar.

"Naruto?"

"Eh, yeah Sakura-chan?"

"Can you sleep over tonight?"

He sighed once more. That meant that his plans with Naruto tonight would be cancelled. Sasuke's stomach lurched painfully in his chest as he attempted to calm himself down. To say he was jealous would be an understatement. He wanted to throttle Sakura in her sleep.

"Actually Sakura," Naruto began. Sasuke looked over at the conversations surprising turn, "I can't tonight, sorry. I promised Sasuke I'd help him with his essay for his English class!" Naruto chuckled nervously.

Sasuke followed suit; "excuse me, idiot? You're the one that came grovelling to me for help with _your _essay." Naruto coughed. "You wish, bastard!" He said with a charming smile, "you know you're not as good as me when it comes to English!"

Sakura watched the two's almost flawless act. She gazed curiously at Naruto and noticed he never made eye-contact with her. His fingers were strumming nervously on the desk. And he was tapping his foot on the ground.

He was a liar.

She decided not to call him out on it and only smiled and played the part of stupid girlfriend.

"Maybe some other time then, Naruto!" She said with a cheerful disposition. Naruto smiled back at her.

x.x.x

They had barely got into the building before they were mauling each other's faces. Naruto's plump lips were frantically pressing against Sasuke's slightly chapped ones. The Blonde's fingers were yanking at Sasuke's hair as he pulled their faces closer.

Naruto's knee shoved against Sasuke's crotch and the dark-haired teen let out a husky moan.

"_F-Fuck, Naruto." _He whimpered.

Just as Naruto decided he didn't much care for the old couple across the street and to hell with public indecency, his phone rang.

He pulled away from Sasuke before chuckling softly. "Geh, it's Sakura." He groaned. Sasuke smirked, slightly dishevelled before trying to calm his breathing. Naruto clicked open the phone and let out a cheerful hello.

"N-Naruto?" A shy voice on the other end of the phone sobbed. "This isn't Sakura. Who are you?" He asked curiously. The voice only blubbered before choking out, "I-It's Hinata. Sakura called me over, a-and as soon as I got here there. . .Sakura. Naruto please. She cut herself so deep. There's so much blood."

Naruto's eyes widened, "b-blood? I'll be right over Hinata." Hinata let out a final sob before clicking the phone shut. Sasuke gave a worried glance but before he could ask, Naruto was running.

Running to save his Girlfriend.

x.x.x

Hinata was screaming at him when Sasuke finally arrived. "You're a _monster._" She sobbed at him, "you were _cheating _on her and she knew it! She knew it before and she knew it now! You're…You're an…asshole!" She sobbed. Naruto's eyes were wide.

Sasuke noticed her hands were shaking. His hands were shaking.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata pointed to the bed, before glaring at the two of them. "If I had arrived even a _minute _later she would be dead, do you understand that?" She murmured. Her voice growing softer with every word.

Naruto's eyes were downcast as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"I'm so sorry," he choked out.

Sasuke knew Naruto was right beside him. Sasuke also knew he couldn't comfort Naruto right now. Sasuke bit his lip. He knew it was selfish, but at that moment, all he could think about was how him and Naruto were never going to be together again.

"When she wakes up, go and talk to her." Hinata whispered before crossing her arms and looking forlornly at the sleeping girl's figure. Naruto nodded before pulling a chair from the kitchen and sitting down beside her.

"I'm lucky her parents are out of town for the week, huh Hinata?" Naruto said, with a sad smile. Attempting to lighten up the mood. Like lighting a candle at a funeral; Sasuke thought.

x.x.x

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered. "I'm going home, okay?" Naruto didn't look his way. Sasuke knew the blonde regretted it. Regretted them. Regretted everything. It took all of Sasuke's strength and pride not to cry.

x.x.x

"Eh, me and _Sasuke?" _Naruto practically yelled at his teacher. The teacher massaged his aching temples. "Why are we paired up! He's not a girl!" The teacher glared at the loud boy, "Naruto there are more boys in this class then girls so you'll have to pair up for today, understand?"

"Just shut-up, idiot." Sasuke scowled.

The teacher had decided for all the boys in the class to pair up with the girls in the class. They were going to draw each other. The teacher thought they would be more comfortable this way.

Naruto squinted his eyes as he attempted to draw Sasuke. Down to every detail. Sasuke's eye's twitched as Naruto showed him the stick-man he had drawn of him. "You _idiot"_. Sasuke seethed. Naruto scowled. "I'd like to see you do better!"

"I could do better with my eyes closed!" Sasuke yelled back at the idiot, "Oh yeah!" Naruto retorted, standing up and going to stand in front of Sasuke angrily. "Yeah!" Sasuke shouted. They were standing right in front of each other now. Fists raised. Ready to start a fight.

When suddenly someone had tripped behind Naruto and pushed him foreword. Caught off guard, Naruto collided against Sasuke. The dark-haired teen gasped as they both toppled onto the floor.

Their lips crushed against one another.

Sasuke had felt electricity shoot throughout his body. He felt a bliss he had never quite felt before and before he knew it Naruto had pushed him off of him and he was spitting out. Sasuke's eyes widened before he followed suit. Just realizing what had happened.

Sasuke remembered the incident vividly, as he clutched the old photograph in his hand. They were having picture day, later that day. Sasuke and him stood right beside one another, glaring. Sasuke let out a soft chuckle before releasing another sob.

He held himself as another wave of anguish washed over him. There were so many pictures and so many memories. Sasuke let the tears roll down his face as he cried himself to sleep. Without the warmth of Naruto by his side.

x.x.x

"We can't save him" uttered the blonde doctor. Words I never wanted to hear. Words that repeated themselves over and over in my head. "We can't save him if he doesn't want to be saved" she whispered.

I felt tears trail down my face, I was so tired.

Exhaustion.

"Can I see him?"

I murmured softly.

"It may help if you talk to him," she agreed. "What is your relation with him?"

I took a deep breath.

Before honestly replying, "I don't know."

x.x.x


	4. Pulling out stiches

**Authors Note: **I may have to re-do this chapter. I'm very hormonal right now. You know, it's a woman thing. I'll see how everyone likes it though. (I really hope you do!) I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I do like to fantasize about them though.

x.x.x

"Naruto?"

I murmured to dead eyes.

Dying eyes.

I tried to even out my breathing. I couldn't hold back a sob.

"Naruto? Oh God. I need-"

I paused.

More sobs raked my body.

I took another breath before grabbing his hand.

"I need to tell you something."

I entwined our fingers together.

I dug my face against his body.

His once warm body.

Now growing colder.

Too cold.

I couldn't stop sobbing.

x.x.x

"Sasuke?" The tired voice asked softly. There was no answer around the house. All he heard in reply was his equally as soft voice echo back at him. Sasuke. Sasuke.

He let out a loud cough before he clutched his head. A dull throb resounded inside of his skull. He was tired. His hands shook as he grabbed his stomach. He let out a painful belch before dropping to his knees.

"Sasuke?" He repeated once more. He felt something make its way up his throat. Out of his mouth. Vomit dripped against the corner of his chin.

"Itachi?" A voice answered. Loudly. Ringing in his ears. He belched once more. On the floor this time. He heard footsteps. Pounding against his brain. "Itachi?" The voice called. Making its way over to him.

He felt a sweaty hand press against his head. Pulling his hair back. Helping him up. Helping him limp to the bathroom.

"Drinking again?" The voice was much quieter now, he noted with a small smile. "Where were you?" Itachi whispered back. Ignoring Sasuke's rhetorical question. Sasuke pulled open the toilet lid and propped Itachi up against it.

"I was with a friend." A soft murmur escaped the younger brother's lips. More gags emitted from the Elder's.

"You and Naruto?" Itachi stated into the toilet. Sasuke looked away. Avoiding his gaze. "No, I think it's over Itachi."

A cold heartless laugh. "Over? It's about time." He said. Sasuke felt his fingers tremble.

"About time." He repeated grimly.

x.x.x

"Today, we'll be looking at the characters of Othello. Why did Iago betray Othello? Some say it was his love for Desdemona that sent him into a fit of madness"Kakashi began for the day.

Naruto was no where to be found in the class room.

That day.

Or the next.

He was a ghost for the next week.

x.x.x

"Naruto you don't have to stay with me" the pink-haired girl said with a nervous laugh. Naruto averted his gaze. "I want to stay with you Sakura-chan. I love you" he murmured softly. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too, Naruto."

Instead of the usual leap in his chest (he felt at those words), there was a dull thud. An empty thud.

Sakura looked at him with a small smile. She had slit her wrist open and lived. Lived to see his enchanting smile and beautiful eyes. She knew this, if nothing else would make him leave Sasuke for her.

x.x.x

"Today we're going to review the basics of Trigonometry" the math teacher began that day. Naruto and Sakura had finally shown up to class together. Smiling. Hand in hand.

Sasuke wasn't sitting in his usual seat. He decided he would sit in the front of the class. Away from anyone he didn't want to see. Away from the nightmares he would need to face in his wake.

"Naruto?" He heard from behind him, whispered loudly. "Do you mind if I copy your notes after? I can't see his hand writing." They both snickered together.

He felt an ache in his chest. A horrible ache. "May I use the washroom, sir?" He asked getting up without a reply. He took a hall pass and left. He returned at the end of the class to get his things.

x.x.x

Sasuke sat outside for lunch. Against the back of the school by himself. Usually it didn't bother him. It had never actually bothered him.

Why was he so perturbed now?

"Guys look! It's the faggot!"

The same boys from before slurred. He felt his eyes widen. He suddenly felt himself lose all energy. He was tired.

Darkness overwhelmed him.

Next he woke; his brother was waking him up and telling him to get his things. He was too sick to be in school. He had a fever.

Apparently.

x.x.x

"Naruto!" Sakura said with a smile, holding his hand tightly..

Naruto had been out of it all day, she noticed. She didn't quite like how he had been spacing out when she tried to tell him things. She didn't like it how he completely neglected every one of her words. She didn't like how she knew exactly what was on his mind.

Sasuke.

"Eh, Sakura-chan? What is it?" He asked with a smile. A tired smile. She saw through it.

"What do you think happened to Sasuke-kun? He didn't look so well." She asked, feigning curiosity. Setting the Blonde up.

"Eh? Sasuke?" Nervous laugh, "I guess I didn't notice." She smirked at him, good answer, she thought. Not good enough.

"Naruto, you were watching him the entire time!" Sakura said; exasperated. "Don't lie to me!" She squealed. Naruto blanched slightly before letting out another chuckle, "yeah. Sorry. I don't know. I'm worried about him" he murmured softly.

Sakura looked at the ground. Hoping she looked distraught. She tried not to smirk at how easily everything was going.

"Naruto?" She repeated his name once more. "Yes, Sakura-kun?" He answered. "You really love him, don't you?"

The Blonde's eyes widened. "Wh-What? Loved him?" He asked and tried to laugh it off.

They were walking hand-in-hand in a busy hallway. He was walking her to her fourth period class. He had a spare. "Sakura,_ trust me, _it was nothing like what me and you have!" Naruto started loudly. "I mean, I'm _in love _with you. . .With me and him. It was sort of just for sex. We were experimenting. Sorry." Naruto explained, waving an arm around, trying to elaborate a point.

Sakura smiled cheerfully, "alright. Don-" She paused, and her eyes widened. She hoped she looked shocked. Naruto turned to follow he gaze when he saw Sasuke. In hearing distance.

Sasuke's face was indifferent. A Mask he had always worn around people. The dark-haired teen wondered why it was so difficult to keep it on this time. Naruto's eyes widened. Itachi was beside him, with an arm wrapped around his back. Leading him outside.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto started. "I-" He began.

Sasuke took a deep breath before continuing to walk. He wasn't going to say anything to them. He felt dizzy and warm. He had a fever.

"Let's hurry" he muttered before quickening his pace. Trying not to stumble. His brothers warm hand's directing him.

x.x.x

It had been just before Sakura and Naruto had gotten together. Right before their high school days would begin. Sakura and Hinata were having a sleep over. They had been quite close during elementary and this would be their last sleep over before high school would start up.

"Hinata! You said your dad had booze! Where does he hide it!"

"Eh! Sakura-chan! He's going to get mad if he finds out!"

"We wont drink a lot. Just a couple of beers!" Sakura said confidently. Hinata let out a sigh and quickly went downstairs to grab a couple. Her father wasn't technically home. She would get away with it.

She had never drank before.

She brought the alcohol back upstairs and her and Sakura began to drink. They had stayed up all night, drinking and laughing.

They didn't realize who had initiated it, but, before they realized what was happening Sakura's lips were against Hinata's. The pink haired girl was in the other's lap. "Yeah, just like that you _slut" _Sakura groaned, straddling the other. Moving her hips against hers. She pinched and played with her nipples through her shirt.

"You just fucking _love _that, don't you?" She whispered against her ear. Hinata whimpered underneath her.

Hinata woke up the next morning with a naked Sakura beside her. They had never talked again after that. Hinata blushed as she tried to shake the memory off. It was embarrassing and humiliating.

It had happened one year ago.

x.x.x

A blonde man pounded into the younger teen. Groaning and arching against him. Thrusting his hips against the others. "Sasuke, you're so _tight" _he moaned, his voice growing huskier.

He reached to pull the others legs around his shoulders before entering him deeper. "You like that, yeah?" He murmured against his ear. Sasuke sobbed against him. He was too warm. Too hot. The room was spinning.

He woke up next to find his arms pinned behind his head. A tongue lapping against his ear. He whimpered. He didn't know this man either. "_Please, stop."_ He begged.

He heard his brother somewhere nearby fucking another.

He sobbed as he was taken once again.

x.x.x

"I'm in love with you Naruto, you can't leave me." I whimpered against him. I was in love with Naruto, ever since the moment I saw him. His beautiful blonde hair. His gorgeous blue eyes. His dazzling smile.

"Naruto, I need you. Please" I begged. Grovelled. I held his hand tighter in my grasp. I felt myself losing him.

He was going to die, I thought fleetingly.

"Naruto!" I sobbed.

My eyes widened as I realized I heard a breathy whisper.

"Love you, 'Suke."

My hands trembled as I realized he had died. Tears fell down my cheeks. My body shook violently.

He was smiling.

Even in death, he brightened up a room.

I couldn't stop crying.

Not for months.


	5. Triumph

**Authors Note: This is it, the ending. My first story written in third person and maybe my last. I hope you enjoy it. This story depressed me more so than any other. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I do not own Naruto. **

**x.x.x**

"Hinata?" The pink haired girl asked. "What is it Sakura-kun?" Asked the shyer of the two. Sakura took a short pause before clenching her hand into a fist. "I have something to confess." She murmured softly. Never making eye contact.

Inwardly she rejoiced. Everything had been going exactly as plan. This would be the final step. This would be the final push before Naruto took the final plunge.

"What?" Hinata asked, curiosity evident in her tone.

"I think I'm pregnant."

x.x.x

Sasuke sat down against Naruto's front door. He knew it was futile. He knew nothing would go his way, but he couldn't give up. He didn't want this to end up like last time. He at least wanted a final goodbye. He wanted Naruto to talk to him and hold him in his arm. He wanted all of the hurt to go away.

He wrapped his arms around himself and waited. He waited for his nerves to calm down. He waited for the tears to stop. He didn't want Naruto to see him like this. He at least wanted to be strong for Naruto.

He wanted to make this as easy as possible for both of them.

He shakily stood up and took a deep breath. He moved his hands to his sides and gave the door a quiet rap.

He heard muffled footsteps and his heart gave a painful lurch as he saw the door slowly open. "Naruto?" He asked. His tone indifferent and calm (the complete opposite of what he was feeling now).

The Blonde's eyes widened slightly before he gave a nervous smile. "Sasuke? What're you doing here?" He looked cautiously around before looking at Sasuke once more. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets before speaking. Lines he had rehearsed for hours in his head evaporated from his mind.

"I wanted to see you." Sasuke murmured. His heart rammed painfully against his chest. He knew it would burst if this kept up. "Come in" Naruto practically whispered.

Sasuke moved awkwardly into the Blonde's house. He nervously made his way over to the couch and promptly sat on it. Every moment he had ever spent with Naruto in his little apartment suddenly came back. Ghosts reawoken from the grave. He felt his body lightly shudder.

"Sasuke. You heard Sakura" the Blonde started. Sasuke knew how the conversation would turn out. Was he a masochist? Dragging himself to Naruto's home so he could hear the words himself? "It was almost my fault that she killed herself" his voice lowered a tone. Sasuke felt himself grow colder. "I can't do that to her again, Sasuke. I care about her. She's my best friend." Sasuke couldn't breath. "Then what the fuck am I Naruto? Just a fuck toy? Easy to replace? Just as easy to forget?" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto felt his eyes widen and he averted his gaze immediately. "Sasuke, you know you mean more to me than that. After everything we've been through…"

"Everything we've been through? Everything you so easily threw away? Everything you're throwing away for the second time!" Sasuke was yelling now.

"Sasuke. Stop it, please." Naruto pleaded softly. His heart ached. The soft voice Naruto had used to whisper sweet nothings was suddenly asking him to stitch up the gaping wound in his chest. Naruto's eyes were widened once more as he noticed the tears in Sasuke's eyes.

"You were the only good thing I had left, Naruto." He murmured. "What am I going to do without you?" He cried softly. Before Naruto knew just what he was doing, his body moved towards Sasuke's and he held him in his arms. "It's okay" Naruto murmured; rubbing his hands against his back. Pressing their bodies together. Offering Sasuke the warmth he needed.

Sasuke couldn't stop crying.

x.x.x

"What should I do, Hinata?" She asked her. Hinata tried to calm herself down enough to give the other a proper answer. "Why don't you try talking to Naruto about it for now?" Hinata suggested. Trying to be helpful in a situation she had never quite seen herself in.

"You really think so?" She asked. Hinata gave her a small smile before nodding. Sakura smiled back before grabbing her phone and dialling the blonde's number. After two rings, Naïve Naruto answered his phone.

"Sakura?" He asked. His voice was different than usual. Soft and detached. Like it normally was when he was either with Sasuke or thinking of Sasuke. She heard a door slam. She heard Naruto let out a breath, "Sakura, I can't really talk right now. I'm sort of busy. I'll call you back right away though, okay?" The Pink-Haired girl silently agreed. Noting the fact that if Naruto hung up the phone with her he usually told her what he would be doing, and when he would call her back.

"He's with Sasuke." She murmured. Hinata's eyes widened slightly.

"I don't want a baby with him, Hinata. I don't know if he'd be able to take it. He can hardly handle a relationship with me." She forced her eyes to tear up and Hinata edged towards her, wrapping her arms around her.

"It's okay Sakura. Whatever decision you make, I'll be there for you"

Sakura smiled against the other girl as she laid her head against her shoulder.

x.x.x

They wrestled on the floor and suddenly Sasuke was pinned underneath Naruto. "Let go of me, Dobe." Sasuke muttered, struggling beneath him. Naruto huffed angrily against the other before trying to calm down his breathing.

"Wait, Sasuke. You wanted to talk, so let's talk." Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke's eyes widened. He knew what that smile meant. Naruto was feeling playful. The Blonde began kissing up his jaw and moving closer and closer to his soft lips. "I'm undoubtedly attracted to you." Naruto murmured softly. Sasuke held his breath.

Naruto paused before kissing him, "but I can't be with you." He said pressing his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke felt his heart race, his pulse quicken. He felt dizzy. He felt complete.

"Don't tease me like this, Naruto." Sasuke murmured. Naruto chuckled softly. "Sasuke, I want to be close to you; even if that means not being able to do these things. I love you." Sasuke's eyes widened as he thrashed underneath the Blonde.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Naruto." Naruto closed his eyes before rubbing his face against Sasuke's cheek. "I know how you feel, Sasuke. I'm sorry. Maybe if I can talk to Sakura, we can fix things. But for now, it has to be this way."

Sasuke avoided eye contact and eventually Naruto let go of him and stood up. He reached down to give Sasuke his hand but Sasuke hotly refused. Sasuke stood up by himself and shook his head.

"This isn't love, Naruto. This is you being confused. If it was love, it would be an easy choice wouldn't it?" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke stormed off. This time, Naruto didn't follow.

x.x.x

"Maybe I should keep it?" Sakura murmured softly against Hinata, "I love him, right? Even if this is the only part of him I can keep completely to myself. Is that selfish?" She continued. Sakura sighed softly before her body began to shake. "Hinata, I think I just need to talk to him like you said. I'm in love with him. I want him to be part of my life no matter what."

Hinata nodded.

x.x.x

"Naruto?" Sakura asked nervously fidgeting. Naruto looked exhausted. He had been thinking all day. Maybe he should. Maybe he shouldn't. He was in love with Sasuke. He cared about Sakura. Maybe she would understand?

"Sakura?" He answered, "I need to tell you something." She looked up at him curiously before nodding.

"I'm in love with Sasuke and I always have been. I care about you. But, I need him in my life Sakura. He's all I ever think about. I love him. I didn't mean to hurt you by cheating on you with him. I just, I can't stay away from him. Please understand, Sakura." Naruto asked with a nervous smile.

Sakura's heart raced. Everything was coming together so nicely.

"I understand, Naruto."

She murmured.

Naruto smiled widely at her before leaning towards her and giving her a hug. He held her carefully before pulling away. The smile never leaving his face. "Thank-you Sakura, thank-you so much." She smiled back.

It would be the last time she would ever see him.

That much, she knew.

x.x.x

"Sasuke?"

"Sorry, he's actually not home right now. F'kn brat." Itachi slurred.

"Alright." Naruto said before hanging up.

He would look for him, and he would find him. He decided with a smirk. When he found him, he would kiss him. He would smother him. He would never let him go—not anymore.

Naruto's heart raced as he quickly darted out of the house.

x.x.x

"Who was that, Itachi?" Sasuke asked curiously, miserably. "None of your business" he shouted at the younger Uchiha. Sasuke nodded before going back into his room and lying in his bed.

He looked at the ceiling and attempted to hold back the tears.

He wouldn't cry for Naruto.

Not anymore.

x.x.x

"Hinata?" Naruto asked curiously over the phone.

"You're fucking impossible!" She screamed into the phone. The once quiet Hinata losing all semblance of composure. His eyes widened slightly. "What's wrong Hinata?" He heard the other sobbing on the phone.

"Fucksake Naruto! She fucking--killed it. She killed the fucking baby that she wanted to have with you. She kept talking about how it would bring you back to her. She fucking _killed _the baby you _asshole._ You monster. You fucking monster!"

"Baby?" Naruto whimpered.

"She was pregnant. For weeks she was fucking pregnant, Naruto. And you fucking killed the baby. It's your entire fault. You should see her now, Naruto. I can't believe you would fucking say those things to her. That you would just fucking leave her. I can't believe you" the hysterical teen sobbed into the phone.

Crash.

Naruto's hands shook so violently he dropped the phone onto the floor.

x.x.x

"Do you know how madly in love with you I am?" Naruto slurred, having had drunk at least four bottles of beer. To say he was a lightweight would be an understatement. Sasuke chuckled softly before leaning in for a sweet kiss. He could taste the alcohol against the others lips.

"You're drunk, you idiot." Sasuke said with a smile. Naruto chuckled back before running his fingers in the others hair.

"I want to fuck you so hard, baby." He slurred once more. Sasuke had a hard time trying not to smile "you're cute, you know that?" Sasuke said. Naruto blushed hotly before leaning in for another kiss. "Fine, if you won't let me fuck'ya let me kiss you. Let me kiss you until you're just as drunk as I am."

Sasuke stared at him curiously, "I never knew you were so romantic when drunk, Naruto."

Naruto shut him up with his lips. They laughed in between kisses. Sasuke couldn't get enough of the Blonde. He wrapped his arms around his neck and Naruto shifted him until the dark-haired teen was in his lap.

"Sasuke" Naruto repeated the others name. Over and over. Like a mantra. "Never leave me okay?" He moaned against him. Sasuke pulled away and gave him an odd look. "Leave you? Why would I?" He asked. Naruto shook his head before kissing him once more.

"Because. What happens if you fall out of love with me?" Sasuke flushed, "I never said I loved you, Dobe." Naruto chuckled, "Well, I know better." He murmured. Sasuke looked away before Naruto kissed his cheek.

"Promise me, Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded embarrassedly. "Yeah, okay. Just shut up and kiss me."

It seemed like just yesterday. Naruto remembered so vividly. The ghosts of his memories coming back to haunt him. He knew he needed to call Sasuke.

x.x.x

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto sobbed into the phone.

"Go fucking kill yourself Naruto."

Sasuke snapped.

"I need to talk to you, Sasuke." He whimpered.

"No."

Sasuke said before hanging up.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke's window before smiling softly.

Kill himself?

x.x.x

I looked over at Sasuke before kissing his cheek.

My heart raced in my chest.

This is what I had waited so long for.

My Sasuke.

My beautiful Sasuke.

"Sakura?" He asked with tired eyes.

I had plotted and waited for this moment.

Ruining Sasuke and breaking him. Tearing Naruto apart from him. Destroying Naruto Uzumaki.

I smiled sweetly.

My beautiful Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I think Naruto would want this. For us to be happy." Sasuke looked at me before looking away. I knew he was still upset about everything. Of course he would be. It takes time to heal a broken heart.

I can give him everything Naruto couldn't.

Happiness.

"What happened to Hinata?" He asked me and I laughed softly. "She hasn't left the house since. It's been months Sasuke. She blames herself for his death. She thinks she single-handedly killed him." Sasuke looked away. His beautiful dark eyes became darker as he was lost deep in thought.

Thinking about Naruto, of course.

About his lost lover.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and simply held him. "I know you're lonely Sasuke. I'm lonely too. Let's help each other?"

He looked at me and I smiled hopefully.

"We can try" he said and I had never felt so happy in my entire life. My entire scheme had worked. Everything had worked in my favour. I smiled so cheerfully. So completely. I held his hand.

His cold hand.

Warming it up with my own.

We were next to Naruto's grave. Paying our respects.

To a man I never loved.

I gave Sasuke's hand a squeeze.

To a man I'll soon forget.

"Let's go, Sasuke."

I said, tugging him along.

x.x.x

_He smiled at Sasuke and pulled him against him. _

"_I love you, okay?" _

"_Naruto, you idiot. I've always loved you." _

_They laughed together before leaning in for a kiss. _

_A bittersweet kiss._


End file.
